vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy and Bonnie
Known as Beremy or Jonnie. J/eremy and B/onnie. ''' '''The relationship between and started in Masquerade when suddenly Bonnie realized that Jeremy is cute. Before Season Two they had no interaction or barely any at all, but now since Jeremy is involved in the supernatural occurrences in Mystic Falls, they will see each other more often. They have became a lot closer in season 2. Season 2 Jeremy and Bonnie went to the Salvatore Boarding House to help out and , and helped with the plan to attempt to kill Katherine. They stayed together during the night because of their plan, but got along and seemed to develope feelings for one another. Later, they met Luka, a new student and a warlock. They went on a date like thing and played pool, but got interrupted by Luka. Jeremy recklessly tried to get the moonstone from Katherine, but she attacked him. This prompted Bonnie to break the seal on the tomb so Stefan could get in and get out, but she wasn't strong enough and passed out. She and Jeremy were at odds over this, and he attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. Bonnie rejected him because she wants to keep him safe. In by the light of the moon, you could see how intense they both were after the almost kiss in the sacrifice. Jeremy comforted Bonnie in Daddy Issues after being confronted by Jonas. When Matt rang Caroline, it showed you Bonnie and Jeremy enjoying themselves in the Mystic Grill. In the Crying Wolf, Caroline prods Bonnie to realize she has feelings for Jeremy. After Jeremy and Caroline help Bonnie get information out of Luka, Bonnie and Jeremy talk, and Bonnie reveals that she thinks Jeremy is hot, even though she's practically grown up with him. He interrupts the rest of her speech and they kiss. Quotes Jeremy: Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? Bonnie: No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean: "No,thank you". -- Masquerade Jeremy: Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?( Jeremy see's Bonnie wiping away tears) Are you ok? Bonnie: (Nods her head) When did you get your drivers license? ( they both laugh) Jeremy: I'm not a kid anymore Bonnie. Bonnie: '''I'd love a ride home. -- Masquerade : '''Bonnie: Why did you have to get involved? Jeremy: '''Because I didn't want you to get hurt. '''Bonnie: Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. Jeremy: 'No. ''(shaking his head) '''Bonnie: What? Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. Bonnie: And you almost did. Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take. -- The Sacrifice : Jeremy: Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). Bonnie: '''Thanks. '''Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me. Bonnie: It's nothing. Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. Jeremy: '''When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. '''Bonnie: '''Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. '''Jeremy: How do you know all this? Bonnie: It's all in here (looking at the grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. Jeremy: '''Why not? '''Bonnie: '''Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. '''Jeremy: '''Certain people, you mean Damon. '''Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me. Jeremy: '''I won't tell anyone ok, I promise. '''Bonnie: It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my Mom left. I'm all alone in this. Jeremy: That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. : -- Rose (episode) : : Bonnie: Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). Jeremy: What are you doing? Bonnie: Ssshhhh. Jeremy: Hey, your not strong enough. Bonnie: I'll be fine. Jeremy: '''You could get hurt. '''Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. -- The Sacrifice Katherine: Ow. Something's happening. (looking at Bonnie) Jeremy: Bonnie no! You have to stop her, she's not strong enough.(Flames rise) Katherine: Maybe she is? (Luka starts to get a bad feeling) Stefan: Bonnie...Bonnie. Jeremy: You gotta stop her! (Katherine knocks jeremy out) Stefan: You need to stop. Bonnie! (Bonnie tries to shrug Stefan off, Luka's in pain.) Bonnie! (Bonnie falls down)Bonnie...Bonnie, wake up! please, Bonnie wake up. Katherine: Yes, please. I'm still in here. Stefan: You ok? You alright? Bonnie: It didn't work, I'm not strong enough...even with help. I can't do it. Katherine: Ow...thats to bad because I'm still hungry. (About to bite Jeremy's neck, then stefan runs in and pushes Jeremy out of the tomb) Bonnie: Stefan! Stefan: Go! (Pushes Jeremy out of the tomb, Bonnie holds on to Jeremy) -- The Sacrifice Jeremy: Is there a problem here? Bonnie: Not at all. Jeremy: What was that about? Bonnie: More lies. (Jeremy puts his arm around Bonnie and they walk off to '' ''the Mystic Grill) -- Daddy Issues Jeremy: So, Luka remember anything? Bonnie: '''No, he just lost consciousness, that's all. '''Jeremy: '''Should we, uh, wait for Caroline? '''Bonnie: '''She was just gonna drop Luka off at the Grill, said to lock the door on our way out. '''Jeremy: Yeah, well I hope she drops him hard. Bonnie: Wait. You're Elena's little brother. I've known you forever. You're that punk kid. And remember your awkward phase, and then your emo phase, your druggie phase. And overnight you've turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and - Jeremy: '''You think I'm hot? '''Bonnie: With everything that's going on, you know, curses and sacrifice - thumb|300px|right Jeremy: Enough already (They kiss) Bonnie: Woah (They kiss again) '' -- Crying Wolf '''Gallery of BEREMY K3grxal4.jpg|Wallpaper Characterso.jpg|Wallpaper Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17426875-1280-720.jpg|Wallpaper The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg|"I'll be fine" -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg|Kiss -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg|On the bed -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg|Made 4 each other! 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The begining of the romance 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Bonnie on the bed!!! 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg|Fanart 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg|Bye Bye LUKA!! 487px-Katerina12.jpg|Jealous much? 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Bon-Jer-2-2x09-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679335-600-348.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679249-500-394.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone In-The-Clouds-Pt-2-bonnie-and-jeremy-16705761-621-463.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987669-100-100.jpg Normal_banner-001.png|Jonnie/ Beremy banner Bonnie-Jeremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17462075-400-226.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-17095194-500-282.gif Mas023.jpg 569px-Bonnie_and_Jeremy.jpg notanymore1024u.png|Wallpaper bonnie_and_jeremy_by_inuyashagirl82-d2zwzbn.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981787-500-500.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x09-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981757-655-667.jpg Bonnie-and-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17766857-100-100.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie don't cry, he loves YOU -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg|Beremy SMILE! The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg|Beremy FIGHT! No Bon-Jer-I-m-all-alone-in-this-jeremy-and-bonnie-16990521-500-432.jpg|Beremy ALONE BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017118-500-500.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980787-1220-1004.jpg|Fanart BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017122-500-500.jpg|'Cute' together BonBon-JerBear-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981763-500-484.jpg BonJer-FanFiccish-Thing-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980726-1204-1012.jpg BonJer-Foreshadowing-P-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981132-600-686.jpg|Steven talks about Jeremy season 2 589px-Jeremyflirting.jpg|'Jeremy flirts' Beremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17679939-400-226.gif 042.gif|'''''the romance starts now! Beremy-gif-jeremy-and-bonnie-17264354-450-254.gif|'Bonnie' and Jeremy on the BED tumblr_ldff5ztFJf1qzl55xo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ld6kmcBIRP1qe9soho1_500.png tumblr_ld87lrb5WD1qejum9o1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_ldairqsP3f1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldc0m6T5661qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_ld70j8SYu21qzyt47o1_500.gif|By the light of the moon beremy animation tumblr_lcxadp0dcY1qcxvf0o1_500.gif|No spells necessary tumblr_ld77hwePfu1qex0dmo1_500.gif tumblr_lb1aw0EhHD1qc9geoo1_500.gif Asn83.gif background 2.png bon and jer.jpg tumblr_lcxigwhsPr1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg cute.gif learned.gif rejected.gif sacrfice look back.gif VD207c_0220.jpg Bon-Jer-jeremy-and-bonnie-18189395-500-281.jpg 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-.gif|'Beremy's BACK!!!' 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19002478-500-249.gif 2x13-jeremy-and-bonnie-19011494-500-282.gif DI 1.jpg DI 2.jpg DI 3.jpg DI 4.jpg DI 5.jpg DI 6.jpg DI 7.jpg the sacrifce xxxx.jpg Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-gilbert-18759475-1280-800.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg -3-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203920-965-628.jpg So-hot-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203542-500-282.gif Enough-already-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205622-500-545.gif overnight-hotness-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205656-280-188.gif cute-jeremy-and-bonnie-19205699-430-240.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-2X14-jeremy-and-bonnie-19216767-500-258.gif BEREMY.jpg thats pretty hot.gif CW 1.jpg CW 2.jpg CW 3.jpg CW 4.jpg cw 5.jpg CW 6.jpg CW 7.jpg CW 8.jpg CW 9.jpg CW 10.jpg CW 11.jpg CW 12.jpg|'YAY' Cw 13.png CW 14.png 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410244-500-656.gif 2x15-jeremy-and-bonnie-19410245-500-282.gif Trivia *This possible romance started in Masquerade *In the Sacrifice 'Jeremy was one to make a move on Bonnie *In 'By the Light of the Moon it showed you that these to still had feeling for each other, like Jeremy said it not one-sided *In Daddy Issues 'Jeremy put his arm around Bonnie and she placed her arm around him, this shows that they don't feel weird around each other after their almost kiss in the Sacrifice *In 'Crying Wolf Bonnie and Jeremy kiss, but Caroline see's both sides of the romance. And makes Bonnie admit her feelings for Jeremy. Category:Relationships Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Gilbert Family Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students